familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nicholasville, Kentucky
|footnotes = }} Nicholasville is a 2nd-class city in Jessamine County, Kentucky, in the United States. It is the seat of its county. The population was 28,015 during the 2010 U.S. Census, making Nicholasville the 11th-largest settlement in the state. The city serves as both a residential area for Lexington-area commuters and as an employment and shopping center for central Kentucky. Geography Nicholasville is located at (37.882670, -84.576585). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and , or 0.52%, is water. History Nicholasville was founded in 1798.Columbia-Lipincott Gazeteer, p. 1320. Columbia Univ. Press (New York), 1952. It was, however, not formally incorporated until 1837. The town was named in honor of Colonel George Nicholas, a father of the Kentucky constitution in 1792. The Young House in Nicholasville is listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Demographics As of the 2010 census, there were 28,015 people, 10,492 households, and 7,503 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 11,405 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 91.5% White (89.5% non-Hispanic), 4.3% African American, 0.2% Native American, 0.5% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 1.2% from other races, and 2.3% from two or more races. Hispanics or Latinos of any race were 3.5% of the population. There were 10,492 households out of which 36.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.2% were married couples living together, 16.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.6% had a male householder with no wife present, and 26.5% were non-families. 22.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.64 and the average family size was 3.07. The age distribution was 27.9% under the age of 18, 8.8% from 18 to 24, 30.7% from 25 to 44, 22.8% from 45 to 64, and 9.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33.1 years. For every 100 females there were 91.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.9 males. According to Census Bureau data for 2011 (American Community Survey 5-year estimates), the median income for a household in the city was $43,453, and the median income for a family was $52,419. Full-time male workers had a median income of $37,954 versus $33,330 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,526. About 14.5% of families and 17.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.7% of those under age 18 and 6.5% of those age 65 or over. Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:825 height:400 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:30000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:50000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:10000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1860 text:1860 bar:1870 text:1870 bar:1880 text:1880 bar:1890 text:1890 bar:1900 text:1900 bar:1910 text:1910 bar:1920 text:1920 bar:1930 text:1930 bar:1940 text:1940 bar:1950 text:1950 bar:1960 text:1960 bar:1970 text:1970 bar:1980 text:1980 bar:1990 text:1990 bar:2000 text:2000 bar:2010 text:2010 PlotData= color:barra width:10 align:left bar:1860 from:0 till:465 bar:1870 from:0 till:1089 bar:1880 from:0 till:2303 bar:1890 from:0 till:2157 bar:1900 from:0 till:2393 bar:1910 from:0 till:2935 bar:1920 from:0 till:2736 bar:1930 from:0 till:3128 bar:1940 from:0 till:3192 bar:1950 from:0 till:3406 bar:1960 from:0 till:4275 bar:1970 from:0 till:5829 bar:1980 from:0 till:10400 bar:1990 from:0 till:13603 bar:2000 from:0 till:19680 bar:2010 from:0 till:28015 PlotData= bar:1860 at:465 fontsize:S text:465 shift:(-20,5) bar:1870 at:1089 fontsize:S text:1,089 shift:(-20,5) bar:1880 at:2303 fontsize:S text:2,303 shift:(-20,5) bar:1890 at:2157 fontsize:S text:2,157 shift:(-20,5) bar:1900 at:2393 fontsize:S text:2,393 shift:(-20,5) bar:1910 at:2935 fontsize:S text:2,935 shift:(-20,5) bar:1920 at:2736 fontsize:S text:2,736 shift:(-20,5) bar:1930 at:3128 fontsize:S text:3,128 shift:(-20,5) bar:1940 at:3192 fontsize:S text:3,192 shift:(-20,12) bar:1950 at:3406 fontsize:S text:3,406 shift:(-20,15) bar:1960 at:4275 fontsize:S text:4,275 shift:(-20,5) bar:1970 at:5829 fontsize:S text:5,829 shift:(-20,5) bar:1980 at:10400 fontsize:S text:10,400 shift:(-20,5) bar:1990 at:13603 fontsize:S text:13,603 shift:(-20,5) bar:2000 at:19680 fontsize:S text:19,680 shift:(-20,5) bar:2010 at:28015 fontsize:S text:28,015 shift:(-20,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) Transportation | footnote=U.S. Census BureauHistorical Census Data Retrieved on 2012-01-26 }} U.S. highways * U.S. Route 27 is a major north-south artery. From the Lexington city limits to the Business US 27 intersection north of the city center; it is a four-lane arterial highway with a center-turning lane. US 27 diverts to the western edge of the city center on a four-lane, controlled-access bypass and continues south of the city towards the Kentucky River. ** Construction began on the $16 million, Nicholasville bypass in March 1986. The four-lane, controlled-access bypass opened in 1988.Honeycutt, Valarie. "LEXINGTON TO GET $24 MILLION FOR ROADS STATE TO HELP CITY LAUNCH MORE THAN A DOZEN PROJECTS." Herald-Leader Lexington 5 Sept. 1986. 10 Jan. 2007. It has seven at-grade intersections and one diamond interchange. * Business US 27 is a variable two and four-lane arterial route running north to south of the downtown, concluding at US 27 at both terminus's. State routes * Kentucky Route 29 is an east-west two-lane highway that stretches from the western fringes of the city west of the US 27 bypass to Business US 27 in downtown Nicholasville. It is known as Wilmore Road, west of US 27 and east of Maple Street. * Kentucky Route 39 is a north-south highway that stretches from the farms south of the city before concluding at Business US 27 at downtown. It is known as Maple Street, and as Sulphur Well Road and then Lancaster Road. * Kentucky Route 169 is an east-west highway that cuts through the city center. It has intersections with US 27 and Business US 27. It is known as Keene Road, northwest of the city center, then 3rd Street, Richmond Road and Union Mills Road on the east side. * Kentucky Route 1980 is known as Ash Grove Road and travels into Fayette County to the east. It departs from US 27 just south of the Lexington city limits. * Kentucky Route 3375 traverses west of US 27, north of the city center, and is known as Catnip Hill Road. Future roads A new four-lane divided highway running from a Single-point urban interchange at US 27 north of Nicholasville to US 27 south of Nicholasville is being designed to serve the eastern half of Jessamine County's county seat."Eastside Bypass Closer in Nicholasville," Herald-Leader, 7 December 2001, p. B3 The western Nicholasville bypass, signed as US 27, was completed in 1986 with an interchange at KY 29 and a few at-grade intersections. The eastern bypass of Nicholasville will give commuters another option of bypassing the city, while serving the residents of the eastern half of Jessamine county. In September 2002, the Federal Highway Administration approved an environmental assessment document. Right-of-way purchase, estimated at $15 million, began in 2006, with relocation of utility lines in 2007 and construction in 2008. It was to be completed in 2010 at a cost of $73 million to complete. The Kentucky Transportation Cabinet predicts that when the highway opens, 58,000 travelers will use the western bypass and 45,000 will use the eastern bypass. Transportation planning The Lexington Area MPO is responsible for transportation planning for Fayette and Jessamine Counties. This includes activities such as carpool matching, administering a commuter vanpool program, air quality forecasting, bicycle and pedestrian planning, congestion management, and developing transportation plans and documents. References External links * Welcome to Nicholasville.org - The Official Website of Nicholasville, Kentucky * Official website of Lexington Area Metropolitan Planning Organization Category:Cities in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1798 Category:Cities in Jessamine County, Kentucky Category:County seats in Kentucky Category:Lexington-Fayette metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1837